


Untitled

by Hibibun



Series: Tsukumoya Drabbles [8]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Izaya angrily types a lot of things he doesn't send not knowing Tsukumoya can read it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick prompt I did on tumblr for immi! Figured I'd move it here too!
> 
> Prompt: "things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear"

_You’re so—_

_You frustrate m—_

_I swear I would kill you if—_

_Is this entertaining for you? Watching me flail like this? You’re worse than—_

_I can’t believe this._

Shinichi’s eyes glanced over the chat log as curious enough it continued to ping not in the form of actual messages, but as written and deleted messages instead.

He had yet to tell Izaya about this aspect to his chat room. It’d likely annoy the other man more, but without it he’d never be able to gain access to these kinds of messages. After all, despite not being an existence capable of joining them fully, Shinichi had come to understand humans enough to know that what was  _not_ said often was more important than the things  _actually_ said.

With someone as cagey as Izaya, a tactic like this, though admittedly unfair, was necessary. The other could be childish and quicker to anger and more impatient than he believed, but he had just enough control to keep his outbursts to himself.

No, such actions were unacceptable in front of others, so that little human emotion the informant tried to restrain slipped out through silence and solitude. Making frustrated noises to a monitor in an empty room with no clue of the one—rather ones, considering Harima Mika was the one to place bugs, Shinichi simply took advantage of them as it made his observations easier to make— watching and listening in. Not a clue that his frustration was easy to see when you knew how to find it.

_I can’t believe I thought you might have been interesting._

This message was substantially different from the rest. If he squinted, Shinichi might even be able to say this is one of the first compliments Izaya has ever gifted him. Not that being called interesting by a man like him was much of a compliment.

Nonetheless, beyond simple angry messages the other had deleted before sending realizing how much he’d  _lose face_  by doing so, this one stood out.

Just what was Orihara Izaya thinking? 

Shinichi could guess a few things, but in the end he knew such a task would be a waste of time. He could only understand humans to this limit. All humans were blocked between each other like this actually. As much as they talk or in this case silently communicate, even when one expresses their thoughts, there is no guarantee it hasn’t been altered in some way. There’s no guarantee that what the other party is saying is the truth.

Now before this causes a paranoid stir, this isn’t always the case. Some people are easy enough to read that if they try to lie the truth is easy enough to see. Some people simply have a good track record in terms of telling the truth.

People like Izaya were not like that. However, with enough experience and unfair advantages, a person like Shinichi could guess such things. He wasn’t going to pretend he was correct on the matter, but if he had to garner a guess…

Perhaps, Izaya was disappointed, but that just made him wonder what did the other expect from him? What kinds of things had the other wanted or been waiting for from him? 

_I hate you._

Shinichi found himself laughing anyway waiting until Izaya sent an actual message. Maybe he’d send him a greeting just to scare Izaya; after all, he’s said he’s here twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. As revealing as it is reading these messages, the other will eventually accuse him of being away and lying about his claim, so better to get their meeting done with now.

**九十九屋 真一:**  Did you zone out? You’ve been in here almost 10 minutes without a word. 

Shinichi has many secrets and for now the knowledge of his chat room logs will simply be another one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving it as "untitled" because I'm terrible at names and have given up \ o /


End file.
